Cursed
by xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx
Summary: She's the daughter of a traitor, he's the son of a hero. She's cursed for the mistakes her father made, he's trying to show just how truly blessed she is.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cursed**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy, and let me know what you think.**_

_ " I'm sorry to have to do this to you, Ryoko, however the Elders don't want you to follow in your father's footsteps," Lord Hokage spoke, sincerity coloring his voice as he drew the last symbol across my left shoulder blade. I didn't truly understand what he meant, why I was sitting on the cold damp floor of a sealing chamber, yet I had no place to question it, he was Lord Hokage. I stood stoically as he began a series of complicated hand signs, not pausing or faltering in his movements. I knew better than to try and follow them, so I allowed my storm colored eyes to flutter shut, my body coiled tightly as I waited. Waiting for something I truly didn't know. _

_ White hot pain coursed through my veins as the Lord Hokage touched the marking atop my shoulder, forcing chakra into the seal. A piercing scream bounced off the walls and it took me a moment to realize those screams, were mine. Tears slid down my cheeks as I bit my lip, refusing to allow another scream pass my lips. I was twelve years old when the Lord Hokage sealed my Sharigan eyes. I didn't understand why at the time, didn't question what he was doing. He lifted his hand, removed it from my skin and dropped to a crouch beside me. His cerulean blue eyes held sadness that no one could truly understand. _

" _I'm truly sorry I had to do that Ryoko. The villagers as well as the council elders, fear the Uchiha name. It isn't your fault, you're innocent to all crimes your family ever committed, yet you are the one who has to pay the price," Lord Hokage shook his head, disgust written on his features as he slowly turned his attention to my fresh seal. _

" _You'll be a powerful Kunoichi. You won't rely on your blood line limit to advance. You're a lot like your father. He was a genius in his own right, he was the only one who could ever keep up with me. You, you'll go farther than he ever did," he praised, watching as I pushed myself to my feet. _

My fingertip lightly grazed the faded lines of my seal, the moon's light flittering through my black sheer curtains. Tonight was a rare night, one that allowed me to actually sleep in my own apartment. It was three in the morning, yet I was still wide awake. I shook my head, cursing my insomnia as I kicked my tangled sheets from around my long legs. The moon light illuminated my sparsely furnished bedroom, allowing me to push from my futon mattress and grab a pair of jeans from the floor. I slid my legs into the torn jeans, leaving the button undone as I quietly padded through the space I called my own. When I was younger, the Lord Hokage had offered my father's Clan home to my mother and I, she had refused. When I turned sixteen, he offered it to me, I refused. It was a memorial for my father's Clan. I released a sigh, running my slender fingers through my hip length onyx strands, allowing the silky locks to cascade down my back in a tangled mess.

I left the lights off as I picked my way through my quiet apartment, following the familiar path to my kitchen. The white tank top I wore scrunched around my naval, revealing a wide patch of skin, the torn jeans rode low on my narrow hips. I was lanky, tall for my height of five feet nine inches, and slender. I closed my eyes as I finally flicked a light switch, allowing the white glare to greet me. I winced slightly, moving through the kitchen as I stood before my refrigerator.

" Ryoko," I released an inaudible groan as my mother's voice drifted to my ears. My fingers wrapped around the handle to the door before wrenching it open.

" Something you need Ma?" Haruno Sakura huffed a breath of annoyance at my lack of respect. I knew why she was here. She only ever visited me for one reason.

" What have I told you about disrespecting your elders? I thought I raised you better than that," my hand froze above the carton of Orange Juice, my other hand tightening around the handle.

" You might want to recall, you didn't actually raise me. Lord Hokage and his wife filled in while you were out getting drunk and fucking anything that walked," I bit out, ripping the carton from the fridge and forcing the lip open. I could feel her ice jade eyes glaring into my back, yet I chose to ignore it.

" I would like to borrow some money," she finally spoke, watching my body language. I turned on my heel so I was facing her, leaning my back against the closed door of my fridge as I took in my mother's appearance.

One would think we were sisters, just complete opposites. She was shorter than me by a few inches, her soft pink hair falling to her waist. Her ice jade eyes were dead, yet she still looked young. I couldn't find any resemblance to my mother, something that didn't surprise me considering Uchiha genes were always dominant.

" No. I have bills to pay. Go ask one of your fuck buddies," I spat, shrugging away from the metal door and leaving her in the entry hall. I moved to the cupboards, searching for something to eat before I decided to head to the training fields.

" Ryoko, I never asked for much, I just need some money," my mother spoke, following me into my kitchen. I closed my eyes, losing my appetite quickly.

" I don't have any to spare, Ma," I informed her, waiting for her to plead before she cursed me.

" Ryoko," she began, only to be interrupted. I silently thanked whoever was listening to my prays.

" Ryoko, Lord Hokage requires your prescence," Namikaz Uzumaki Minato spoke from the entry way, his usually loud voice quiet. I nodded, turning towards my mother.

" Show yourself out," I spat, following behind the Lord Hokage's son, my only friend.

" Does Naruto really want to see me?" I questioned quietly once we were on the roof top. Minato shook his head, offering me a crooked grin.

" I know how much you love monthly visits from _Auntie Sakura_," he spat my mother's name, disgust etched into his features. An amused smirk graced my lips as I shook my head at my friend, following him to our training field.

" Thanks," I whispered, dropping to the grass covered field.

" No problem. You don't make it a habit to actually leave your apartment like that do you?" he questioned, finally taking in my appearance. I rolled my stormy eyes skyward, focusing on the light that was beginning to color the velvet sky.

" Yes, I do," I answered, a smirk curving on my lips.

" You are just asking for my father to arrest me, aren't you?" he growled as he appeared beside me, striding the few feet separating us easily. I quirked a delicate eyebrow, sliding my hands into the back pockets of my jeans as I leaned away from the heat radiating from his body.

" Quit being so over protective, Minato. I can handle myself," I shook my head, taking a step back from him so there was more space between us. He parted his lips to speak, only to be interrupted by two Anbu making an appearance beside him.

" Lord Minato," I didn't bother listening as they chided my friends, finally taking in his appearance before they whisked him back to the Hokage's Mansion.

Minato was a spitting image of his father. His hair a lighter blonde because of his mother, his eyes ice blue, his skin a golden tan. He was tall, reaching six feet three inches. A plain black shirt was stretched taut over his board chest and shoulders, a pair of black cargo pants rested loosely on his narrowed hips. His hair was an unruly mess from running his fingers through the wild strands continuously. I shook my head, glancing to see the Anbu captain still chiding his ward. A quiet chuckle escaped my lips, a slight smirk curving the corners. Minato decided to speak up, reminding me why I chose isolation over crowds, over people.

" I wasn't alone, Raccoon. Ryoko was with me," I was the only one who felt the temperature drop, the only one who could actually sense the glare behind the mask.

I was cursed for the mistakes of my father, choices I had no control over. I was shunned for being the lone survivor of a once powerful clan. I was hated because the Lord Hokage's son, his wife, and he all accepted me with open arms. I was an Uchiha cursed at conception with no true chance in life. I shook my head, my storm colored eyes narrowing to slits before I spoke, acid dripping from my words.

" It would have been better had you been alone. I'll see you around Namikaze," I offered a two finger salute before jumping to the trees. I knew when I was wanted and when I wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cursed **_

_**Chapter 2**_

_ " Please, please, don't hurt me," the ten year old Uchiha Heiress begged, pleaded as the group of civilians surrounded her in the alley way. One, the obvious leader of the mob barked a harsh laugh, shaking his head as he took a step forward. _

" _What are you going to do Uchiha Bitch? Trick us with those eyes? Oh, you can't. The Lord Hokage sealed them for our protection. It's time somebody taught you a lesson they never thought to teach your fucker of a father," he spat, the open palm of his hand striking her porcelain light skin. She refused to scream, refused to cry out. She knew they would only enjoy her pain. She bit down on her plump bottom lip sharply, the metallic tang of blood slipping onto her tongue. _

_ " Hey, back off!" a childish voice called from the mouth of the alley way. The leader paused, turning to glance over his shoulder. _

" _Hey, it's the son of the Demon Spawn," he taunted, watching the younger boy's body tense. _

" _Uchiha Ryoko is under the protection of the Lord Hokage as well as his wife, Yamanaka Ino. Unless you wish to face my mother's anger, I suggest you take a step back," the child, no older than eleven yelled. Anger rolled off his body in waves, fists clenched tightly at his sides. Ryoko chanced a look, twisting to glance around the man's larger body. Her view was still blocked however by the crowd that hunched closer together. _

_ I stood behind the boy, watching the scene unfold. I was weak, a scared child who couldn't protect herself. I had vowed that night I would become stronger, I wouldn't allow myself to be cornered again. _

Inhale, one… two… three… exhale. I flicked my wrist, easily releasing the three throwing knives from the spaces of my fingers. Each knife landed in the center of my targets. A smirk graced my lips as I cocked my head to the side, listening for any faint noises. I was at my favored training ground, one that was barely used when I heard the tell tale sign that I had a visitor. The chakra signature informed me of who it was before the figure made his presence known.

" Did you need something Lord Hokage?" my quiet voice was stolen by the wind, drifting to the man who had protected me for years. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto chuckled as he moved closer, finally standing beside me.

" I always knew you would be talented. Hell, you're the daughter of the two successors of the two Sannin. I shouldn't really be surprised. I had a request, one I would like for you to truly consider before you decline," he told me, I could feel the weight of his sapphire gaze on me. I forced myself to remain relaxed as I nodded my head slightly, waiting for him to continue.

" Ino… My wife is a fierce Kunoichi. She was evenly matched with your mother when they were younger. A trained Yamanaka is a dangerous weapon, Granny Tsunade used to tell me that. However, she's tired. She's tired of the rogues constantly being brought to her, being the only one who could ever get them to truly talk. I've seen the way you interrogate rogues, Ryoko. You possess this raw… skill that Ino had before Ibiki molded her. If Ino were to take you under her tutelage, she could help shape you," I listened closely to what he was saying, my eyes narrowing as my brows furrowed.

" What would that mean?" I was curious, hesitant to agree. Naruto smiled softly, just a slight quirk of his lips before he ran his long fingers through his wild strands that reminded me of his son's.

" It would mean, you would have a role in Anbu as the Interrogator," he answered, watching me closely.

" I don't want to be an interrogator," I shook my head, declining the offer. He offered me a sad smile, nodding in understanding before he decided to speak.

" I suppose that's just as well. Minato had told me, years ago, he wanted to follow in his mother's footsteps. He's talented, has her ran skill for the signature jutsu, he's stubborn, and he's always had this natural ability to find answers," Naruto praised his son, releasing a soft sigh.

" Do you think…." I paused, unsure if I truly wanted the answer to the question that had been plaguing me for the day.

" You remind me more of your father than your mother. It isn't just because you look like him either. Sasuke was my best friend, I had always considered him my best friend even when he defected. I hated him for it. Why was he allowed to be selfish when I was forced to suffer? I was hated by this village, despised by it. Yet each morning I woke up,put a smile on my face and faced the angry mobs. They chased me every day, beat me on the anniversary, my birthday, of when Kyuubi attacked.

" Not once did I think about leaving. I had thought to myself, ' I'll prove to these assholes, I'm better than them. I'll prove I'm destined for greatness' I wanted to become the greatest Hokage this village ever saw. Cursed or not. Here I am, a hero in the eyes of the ones who had once scorned me. Sasuke, he had faced tragedy at a young age. His brother, he wanted him to embrace the village rather than hate it, yet that failed. Your father made a lot of mistakes, he was human, not this God the Villagers wanted him to be," Naruto paused, the full weight of his gaze on me as I listened to what he said.

" One thing about your father, he was very passionate. I think that was his curse. He was passionate about vengeance on his clan. He was passionate about the love he felt for your mother, he was passionate until his death. What is your Uchiha Curse Ryoko?" Naruto turned on his heel, leaving me alone on the training fields.

I released a breath, hanging my head as I stood in the center of Training Ground Seven, the field my father had dedicated so many hours to, the field he was untied with my mother and Naruto.

" Why are you out here so late?" the rough voice drifted to my ears, yet I could force a smile, couldn't pretend nothing bothered me.

" I just wanted to be alone," I answered, my naturally husky voice was thick with unshed tears.

" It's alright to mourn, Ryo. He was still your father in the end," I bit my lip sharply, shaking my head as my hands balled into fists at my sides.

" I'm a Kunoichi, Kunoichi's do not show emotions," that was the rule that had been drilled into our heads since before academy. Minato released a sigh, muttering something under his breath as he picked his way towards me.

" Ryo, he was your father. No matter how you look at it, he will always be a part of you. Today is the anniversary of his death, you're allowed to mourn," Minato stood in front of me, placing his rough, larger hands on my exposed shoulders.

I shook my head, feeling the burning sensation of unshed tears behind my eyes. I didn't know the man, what did I have to cry for?

" Cry because you never knew your father, because he wasn't there to console you at night. Cry because you could never make the memories a true father could have. You're still human, Ryo, just like dad," Minato pulled me to his chest, holding me tightly. I still refused to cry, every muscle in my body tense at the contact I was unaccustomed to. Not even my mother held me. Finally, a lone tear slid silently down my cheek, escaping the dam as I allowed my best friend to hold me.

" He would have been proud of you. You are the strongest Kunoichi I know," Minato praised quietly, his warm breath ghosting over the shell of my ear. I didn't say anything, just allowed him to comfort me when no one else would have.

" Thank you," the words were whispered, yet I knew he had heard me, Minato always heard me, even when the world was deaf to me.

A/N: I know this chapter is shorter, however I love how I ended it. I would rather keep it this way. Let me know what you guys think about it so far.


End file.
